1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting line that includes a component mounting apparatus that mounts a component onto a board and a board distributing apparatus that distributes the board, a component mounting apparatus, and a component mounting method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a component mounting line for manufacturing a component-mounted board includes a printer that prints solder paste to a board, and a component mounting apparatus that mounts a component onto the board where the solder paste is printed. The component mounting apparatus includes a transport lane that transports the board to be positioned at a mounting operation position. The transport lane includes a carry-in area where the board is carried from an upstream side apparatus, and a mounting area where the component is mounted on the board.
The transport lane includes a conveyor mechanism split in plural, which includes a carry-in conveyor disposed in a carry-in area, and a mounting conveyor disposed in a mounting area. A board carried from an upstream side apparatus is sequentially transported to the carry-in conveyor and the mounting conveyor, and then, is carried to a downstream side apparatus after a component is mounted thereon in the mounting area. As such a board transport method using the transport lane, a technique for carrying the board from the upstream side apparatus to the carry-in area and keeping the board in the carry-in area while the component mounting operation is performed for the board that is present in the mounting area is known. Thus, it is possible to shorten a waiting time as much as possible until the board is transported to the mounting area, to thereby suppress a reduction in production efficiency.
In recent years, in order to improve production efficiency, a component mounting apparatus of a dual lane type that includes two transport lanes described above and performs the component mounting operation in parallel in the respective transport lanes has been widely used. In order to handle the board production using such a component mounting apparatus, a component mounting line in which a board distributing apparatus is disposed between a printer and a component mounting apparatus has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2013-74006 as Patent Literature 1).
The board distributing apparatus distributes a board received from the printer to any one of two transport lanes of the component mounting apparatus. An output section provided in the component mounting apparatus outputs a signal (board carry-in preparation completion flag) if a board carry-in preparation in the transport lane is completed (in other words, the board that is present in the carry-in area is carried to the mounting area). The board distributing apparatus determines a transport lane which is a distribution destination based on the signal output from the output section.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2013-74006